Bob (STH)/Quotes
Below are a list of several quotes said by Bob during the course of the game Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. 'Greetings' *'Introduction Line:' "Hey, what's up? Are you the new owner of that farm? I'm Bob. I run the Brownie Farm. Nice to meet you." * "We're looking for part-time help. Would you be interested in working? Its a great way to get used to dealing with animals." * "When I don't have much to do during the day, it makes me sleepy." * "Whoa, you're up early. I'm impressed. A day on the farm starts very early!" * "What's up? You need something?" * "Ah! I love getting up early!" 'Parting Lines' * "See you later." * "Good work, man! See you later." * "I should get going now or I'll feel it tomorrow..." 'General Quotes' * "When I don't have much to do during the day, it makes me sleepy." * "You're always running around with so much energy." * "You should cut grass, because you'll need it once you get horses and cows." * "Put animals out to pasture when it's sunny. They'll give you good milk and eggs!" * "The key is to get to know each animal well. If you notice anything wrong, you have to take care of it right away." * "They understand what's going on even though they can't speak." * "I know living with animals isn't easy." * "Show the animals how much you love them, and they'll respond to you. * "If you have the time, why don't you play with Tim?" * "You never know what Tim's gonna do next. That kid, he dug a huge hole on the farm the other day..." * "Tim is a handful, but boys will be boys, you know? I just don't want him to get sick or hurt. You be careful, too." * "Hey! Let's get the day started. Yeah! Sorry. I just always have to psych myself up." *'When your dog is sick:' "What's wrong? ...dog isn't feeling well? Let me have a look." *'A farm animal dies:' "...Better luck next time." 'Weather' During Dry Period: *"The grass will be fine without rain, but it's gonna be rough on your crops." *"Some animals get unhappy because of the humidity." During Rain: *"Animals can't go outside in the rain. Gotta keep them in the barn." *"No part-time work today. Horses hate the rain." * "You shouldn't cut grass in the rain." During Storm: "What, you're worried about us? There's no need." 'Gift Reactions' *'Liked Gifts:' "Thanks, man." *'Berries:' "Thanks, man. I can make great jam with this." *'Milk:' "Hey, I love milk! Thanks a lot." *'Golden Milk:' "Whoa! Golden Milk! Are you sure I can have it? Thanks so much! You're a great guy!" *'Eggs:' "Eggs are really good for you. Thanks a lot." *'Golden Egg:' "Is that a golden egg? Wow! I never knew they really existed. Thanks a lot, man!" *'Sweets:' "Whoa! I love this kind of stuff! Thanks a lot!" *'Cakes:' "I especially love cakes! Thanks, man." *'Flowers:' "...I've got nowhere to put the flower." *'Ores/Gems/Stones': "I'm not interested in that. You should bring it to Kurt or the carpenter." *'Herbs:' "Thanks. This'll relieve my tiredness a little." *'Weeds:' "That won't be useful..." *'Failed Dishes:' "Hey, even I can't eat this. This reminds me of how Gwen used to cook when she first started.." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've got enough, thanks." Category:Save the Homeland Quotes